1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hair rinse and more particularly, to a hair rinse composition which comprises cationic surface active agents and a specific type of decomposition derivatives of keratin material and which shows an excellent hair conditioning effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
On washing of hair with shampoos comprised mainly of anionic surface active agents to remove stains from hair, it will be found that oil protecting the hair surface as well as the stains is removed. The removal of the oil from the surface of hair results in a loss of flexibility of hair and also in unglossy and hard-to-comb hair, showing a tendency of causing the hair to be damaged, split-ends and broken hairs.
In order to prevent these troubles from occurring, to give a hair-conditioning effect or impart to the hair flexibility, softness, and smoothness, and to improve the easiness for combing, hair rinses have been conventionally employed.
Known hair rinses are fundamentally made of quaternary ammonium salts as a cationic surface active agent serving to impart the softness and smoothness to hair and an oil component such as liquid paraffin, higher alcohols or the like for supplementing an oil to hair to form an oil film on the surface of hair so that the hair is imparted with gloss and is reduced in damage of hair owing to the friction with brush, comb or the like and prevented from being split at the ends thereof and broken.
However, the quaternary ammonium salts have no capability of stably emulsifying and dispersing oil components in amounts sufficient to show such effects as mentioned above and thus the hair rinses become unstable. Where nonionic surface active agents are added to improve the above, there is a disadvantage that the inherent rinsing effect lowers. Then, there have been proposed stable hair rinses in which there are used instead of the oil components anionic surface active agents, anionic polymer compounds, cationic polymeric compounds, and hydrolysates of collagen. However, these rinses are not satisfactory yet.